Fed up
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Sam and Dean are fighting a demon, as always, but Dean's obsession with making sure his brother is safe is starting to get on Sam's nerves. Warning: SPANKING ***Don't like, don't read please!***


"Sam! Stay back! I can take this guy!" Dean exclaimed, pulling his knife from his jeans. The demon was too fast to use guns with, so knives were the choice for this. Sam watched from behind him, mouth slightly open. He watched as his brother circled the cat-like demon, its long, sharp fangs bared and claws out, ears flattened to its head. The demon hissed as Dean advanced.

"No, Dean, let me help you!" Sam shouted, going up next to his brother, his own knife unsheathed. Dean spared a glance back at him, eyebrows furrowed in a scowl.

"Just stay back! I'm not going to let you get hurt, this one's a toughie." Dean turned his attention back at the demon, which was right in his face now. He let out a yelp and slashed at the demon, cutting it in the face. It let out an alarming caterwaul and pounced on Dean, digging its claws into his shoulders. He groaned and attempted to lift his arm to stab it.

The pitch black demon roared loudly, spittle flying out of its mouth and into Dean's face. The brother winced, pulling his head away. The demon reared its head and exposed its long fangs, preparing to stab the man in his throat. As its fangs came down on Dean, it suddenly was thrown off and across the small clearing it landed, skidding across the grass.

"Sam! I told you to stay out of the fight!" Dean exclaimed, turning to his taller and lankier brother, who still had his gun out, the barrel still smoking from the shot.

"Well, if I hadn't interfered, you would be dead meat right now!" Sam yelled back. Dean rolled his eyes and then ran over to the downed demon, which was currently trying to get to its large paws. Dean retrieved his gun from his jacket pocket and held it up to the demon's head. It only had a moment, choosing it to look up at Dean with its fiery red eyes. Only a moment after, its brains were splattered all over the grass and trees from the silver bullet lodged in its brain. Dean looked at it with disgust, lip curling.

Sam watched this, an angry glare on his face. "What the hell, man? You say you can handle them, tell me to go away to keep myself safe, but you nearly _always_ need my help."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean growled. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Rather me than you."

"But I don't need protecting all the time! Sometimes you do too! I don't want to see you hurt either, and I've seen it a lot." Sam approached his brother, anger in his eyes.

"Listen to me. I know what's best for you; you're my little bro, I gotta watch over you." Dean cracked a smirk.

Sam sighed, mouth in a straight line. "And I know what's best for you too." With that statement, Sam kicked out his foot and tripped Dean. His brother let out a grunt and fell over, not expecting the move. Sam reached out slightly and caught his brother, slowing his fall. The younger brother plopped down on the grass, letting Dean fall into his lap.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dean snapped, preparing to push himself up. Sam quickly moved his leg over Dean's so he couldn't kick. Then he pressed a hand into his older brother's back.

"Stay still. I'm doing this for your benefit," Sam said simply, but there was a slight growl of warning in his voice.

"And just what the fuck is that?"

Sam's hand rose and came down on his brother's backside. Dean yelped in surprise, jerking forward.

"What, Sammy, you're gonna spank me?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sam scowled and landed another smack.

"Yes, Dean."

"Uh uh. No. Let me up, god dammit." He arched his back, attempting to stand, but was pushed back into the ground.

"No. You're getting a spanking if that's what it takes for you to lose that prideful way of yours once and for all." Sam's smacks became more continuous, falling in random places on his brother's backside.

"Oh please! Sam, let me up now!" Dean clenched his fists and pounded the earth once.

"No."

"But what did I- ow!- do?"

"I don't know Dean," Sam said cooly, a hard swat in between his words, earning a grunt from his older brother, "what did you do?"

"But I don't know! I was just trying to protect you! What's so wrong about that?" Dean asked.

Sam stopped, pulling his brother in closer to him with one arm and letting the other rest on his backside. "Dean, you're too reckless with it. You nearly always get hurt and have to be backed up. Then afterwards, you joke about it and pretend it was nothing!" Sam returned to his steady spanking.

"But-"

"No, Dean. Just take your punishment and we'll never talk about it again."

"I'm you older- ow!- brother, I should be the one to make sure you're out of harm's way!"

"Not when it involves you nearly dying every time."

Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. This was ridiculous! Sam couldn't spank him like a naughty five year-old! He was an adult, _plus_ he was older!

After a few more minutes, Dean's backside was starting to burn a bit. He shifted uncomfortably, a grimace on his face.

Sam noticed this and glanced at his brother's face. "Getting sore yet, Dean?"

". . No."

"Good. Because we've got a while to go yet." Sam picked up the pace in his spanking, making Dean groan. After a few more moments, Sam stopped. "We're not done yet, don't get too hopeful." The taller brother's hands went to Dean's waistline, grabbing his pants.

Dean jerked, one hand going back to stop his younger brother. "Uh uh! No way!"

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "Stop it." He proceeded to pull down his brother's pants and boxers, baring his slightly reddened bottom.

"Come on, Sammy. Please," Dean moaned, shifting across his brother's lap.

"We're already doing this, Dean. Don't struggle and it'll all be fine," Sam said, raising his hand in the air. He brought it down on his brother's backside with a resounding slap that was noticeably louder than when he had his pants on. Dean arched his back, trying to ignore the discomfort.

Sam started back into his steady rhythm, hitting one cheek five times then switching to the other one. His brother's bottom was growing increasingly red, the stinging slaps finally making some reaction to the victim. Dean had his face buried in his arms, but he wasn't crying. Yet.

Sam stopped again, earning a loud sigh from Dean. But his older brother's head shot up when he heard the sound of a belt sliding through pant loops.

"No, Sammy, no! Please?" Dean begged, peeking over his shoulder at his younger brother, belt in hand. Sam doubled it over, then set it down lightly on Dean's rump.

"We're almost done," Sam told him. He patted his brother's back, knowing fully well that the belt hurt like a bitch.

"Whatever you say, Sally Sunshine." Dean allowed his head to fall back into his arms, taking a deep breath.

Sam brought the belt back up and slapped it down on Dean's backside. The shorter brother gasped, head shooting up and back arching. Sam waited for his reaction to settle down and struck his brother again with the belt. The result was less dramatic that time and he continued at a steady pace. Over the next minute, Dean's shoulders began shaking slightly, a sign he was crying. Sam hardened his gaze and continued for a short while longer, the entire time chalking up to no more than five minutes. With a final, hard strike, Sam set the belt aside and rubbed Dean's back gently.

"Come on, Dean, it's over. We're done," Sam said quietly, leaning over to his brother. Dean sniffled quietly, but remained like that for a while longer.

When he finally brought his head back up, his tears were starting to stop. "Uh, man, Sammy, you really know how to use that thing." He smiled lightly, but it turned into more of a grimace as he started moving.

"Why don't you get up now, huh?" Sam asked, trying to be as gentle as he could with helping his brother up. Dean pushed himself backward and into his knees, where he pulled his pants back up. He then got to his feet.

"Dean, I'm sorry I had to do that, but I want you to know that I'm not a kid anymore. I can help, and I don't want you getting hurt just because you think you can handle it," Sam said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so protectful all the time, but I can't help it. You're my little brother. I wouldn't stand myself if you got hurt," Dean replied.

"Hmm."

Dean smiled, glancing up at Sam. "You must think I'm a little bitch right now for crying over something like a spanking."

"A belt hurts, man."

"Yeah." They stayed silent for a moment. "You watch out, because next time you misbehave, you'll be over my knee, huh? The shorter brother'll have his justice some day."

* * *

**First spanking fic. Did I do good? Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
